le journal de Jackmie
by bellatrix92
Summary: Jackmie, 15 ans et crise d'ado, rien ne la destinait à devoir assumer la responsabilité de préfète, encore moins à se lier d'amitié avec Circé, fille des dangereux Lestrange. 1985 sera une année pleine de rebondissements...
1. Chapter 1

_28 janvier 1986, département des empoisonnements de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste._

La situation est grave, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de noircir les pages de ce cahier sous le regard ahuri du concierge, de toute façon que pourrais-je faire d'autre?

Mon amie est dans le coma après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours par empoisonnement, moi-même j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir la suivre ici et j'en suis maintenant réduite à attendre ici avec Rusard, devant la salle des soins intensifs.

Pourquoi? Ça me paraît bien bête de poser cette question, tout le monde se doute bien de la raison pour laquelle la petite Circé Lestrange, née le 17 décembre 1975 (c'est ce qui est écrit sur le lit où ils l'ont installée), a brusquement tenté de mettre fin à ses jours en utilisant le poison.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas vraiment quel poison...

Mais quand-même, la question vient me tarauder. Circé allait mieux depuis quelques semaines, elle avait réussi à s'adapter, à accepter la vérité et à refuser les brimades (pour ça je l'avais pas mal aidée...).

Alors pourquoi avoir avalé ces foutues feuilles d'aconit avec probablement autre chose, comme de l'opium et de la cigüe?

Tout en écrivant, je jette de fréquents coups d'œil sur la porte de la salle des soins intensifs, Rusard lui commence à vraiment s'impatienter.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en a marre et qu'il veut rentrer, non, de tous les élèves de Poudlard Circé était la seule pour qui il avait de l'affection. Parce qu'elle l'aidait souvent aux taches ménagères, pauvre gosse...

… Toujours à courir pour échapper à la bande de pétasses qui la harcelait sans cesse...

Malgré les deux mois de retenues que j'y aie gagné, le discours moralisateur de Mac-Gonnagal, ma popularité en baisse (c'est à dire en négatif), et les cent cinquante points que Griffondor a perdu à cause de moi, je ne regrette pas le moins du monde d'avoir assommé Vane.

Pas plus que d'avoir cassé les dents à Jones, le nez à Roquart et le tibia à Parkinson...

Mais pourquoi alors?

C'est pour savoir ça que je t'ai ouvert à la base, sac-à-puce. Car comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mon cher journal, c'est à Circé que tu dois d'avoir l'insigne honneur (ou pas) de consigner tous mes souvenirs.

Alors je vais tourner cette page et remonter dans le temps...

En espérant trouver la réponse à ma question, et sauver peut-être la pauvre gosse qui me sert d'amie, à moi, une ado à problèmes de quinze ans et demi...


	2. Chapter 2

_1er septembre 1985: Poudlard, dortoir des filles de cinquième année, dernier lit tout au fond à gauche._

Salut foutu cahier aux couleurs de chiottes.

Je vais déjà te dire un truc, t'as eu de la chance de ne pas finir au feu dés ce soir, figure toi que finalement tu pourrais bien m'être utile.

Comment ça tu ne comprends rien?

Si t'es sourd ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais comme je suis gentille (enfin à peu près...), je vais t'expliquer la situation.

Déjà premier truc, tu n'as rien pour plaire: t'es encore plus moche que moi, tu pues le neuf et tu as été fabriqué en Chine, probablement par un môme... C'est écrit au dessous de ton code barre.

Ensuite, tu as été acheté par ma tante, une moldue psychologue qui pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui me confier (j'espère que t'as bien compris que tu ne remplis pas du tout les critères). Du coup j'ai hérité de toi, ce dont je me serais bien passée même si à présent je suis bien contente d'avoir de quoi noter.

Comment ça, « et toi »?

Bon d'accord mais ça sera bref, je m'appelle Jackmie (Jacklyn-Emilie en fait, mais si tu m'appelles comme ça je te jette au feu), j'ai eu quinze ans en avril et mes premières règles en mai (de l'année d'avant).

Bon ça, j'aurais peut-être pas dû le dire, mais bon c'est bien de préciser que je traverse une période d'incertitudes profondes, caractérisée par une grande irritabilité envers mes semblables (surtout envers mes parents et mes professeurs ainsi que les quelques pétasses qui meublent ce charmant pieds-à-terre qui me sert d'école...).

Au cas où tu sois aveugle, je vais préciser: je suis moche (tu l'avais sûrement compris, sinon je ne t'aurais pas comparé à moi...), j'ai des boutons sur le visage, un petit soucis d'embonpoint (10kg en trop quoi...), des cheveux ternes, vaguement bruns et coupés au carré, des yeux bleus pisseux et un nez en pointe.

T'es pas encore mort?

Bon ben alors je continues, on va entrer dans le vif du sujet si cela ne te dérange pas.

Ah! juste un truc: je suis préfète de Griffondor!

Comme je te l'ai déjà dit en partie, je comptais me servir de toi pour agrémenter la cheminée après le festin, ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas eu soudainement besoin d'un truc pour écrire.

Je te préviens de suite, je ne compte pas du tout te confier tous mes petits secrets ridicules, genre mon amoureux ou des trucs du genre, pour ça tu peux aller te faire foutre.

Non, j'ai simplement besoin d'un pense-bête.

C'est pas que j'aime espionner les gens, d'habitude ce n'est pas mon style du tout, mais là je ne sais pas...

Enfin, cette année, on accueillait une petite célébrité à Poudlard (qu'est-ce que ça va être quand Harry Potter va débarquer!), oh pas grand chose, juste une rumeur au départ.

En fait, tout à commencé au départ du Poudlard express...

Je m'était calée tranquillement dans « mon » compartiment, comme d'habitude avec une demi-heure d'avance, le train commençait à partir et j'avais envie d'étriper la bande de troisièmes années qui faisait du bruit dans le compartiment d'à côté.

D'un coup je me suis souvenue que j'étais préfète et qu'il fallait que je sorte pour aller à la réunion, zut!

Heureusement, j'étais à l'avant du train et lorsque j'ouvris la porte du premier wagon, je sentis immédiatement le regard torve de mes compatriotes, tous des maniaques de la ponctualité visiblement.

Il y avait là de notre année: Olivia Parkinson et Dimitri Bulstrode pour Serpentard, Lee Chang et Ménard Walmund pour Serdaigle, Gary Wack et Liz Smidt pour Poufsouffle, Kaled Amtorah et moi pour Griffondor.

Je m'assis à côté de Lowai Rowl, un sixième année de Serdaigle plutôt sympathique et très bienveillant avec les plus jeunes, c'était le seul à peu près fréquentable dans ce lot.

Allez savoir pourquoi on m'avait nommée préfète... Aucune idée franchement mais bon, on va faire avec...

Ordre du jour de la réunion présidée par les préfets en chef: répartition des rondes pour les septième année, rappel des principaux règlements des salles communes.

Alors comme ça on a le droit d'enlever des points? Génial! Je taxe le premier qui m'emmerde!

La réunion touchait bientôt à sa fin lorsque le préfet en chef (un Poufsouffle arrogant), aborda un sujet plus sensible:

-Bon voilà, dit-il, un dernier truc un peu inhabituel avant de finir.

Il baissa la voix dans un geste théâtral qui fit que tout le monde l'écoutait:

-Cette année, les professeurs nous ont prévenu par courrier, il va y avoir une élève à surveiller avec une attention particulière car on craint qu'elle ne sème le trouble. Il s'agit de la jeune Circé Lestrange, elle entre en première année.

-Lestrange... Marmonna Wack, ce ne serait pas...

-C'est bien elle, répondit le jeune homme, la fille des deux criminels qui ont mené l'assaut contre les Londubats. Les professeurs ont tenu à nous prévenir qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant instable et mal dans sa peau, sûrement à cause des premières années de sa vie. Elle n'a pas revu ses parents depuis qu'ils ont été mis en prison il y a quatre ans et c'est une fillette très rebelle, assez renfermée et parfois agressive. De plus, et c'est surtout pour cela que les professeurs ont tenu à ce qu'on soit au courant...

Il fit une pause qui eu l'effet de suspendre encore plus l'auditoire à ses lèvres (et qui eut vraiment le don de m'exaspérer).

-Il y a quelque chose de très particulier, Circé Lestrange possède sa baguette magique depuis ses trois ans. Il y a quatre ans lors de l'arrestation de ses parents, elle a réussi à lancer plusieurs sortilèges, dont un stupéfix. Même si depuis on lui a retiré sa baguette et on lui a interdit la magie, elle a déjà assez de bases pour se montrer dangereuse alors méfiez-vous.

-T'as bien raison petit con!

Les autres sursautèrent suite à mes paroles et se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme:

-T'as tout-à-fait raison, continuais-je, cette gamine est d'ors-et-déjà dangereuse depuis que tu as déballé sa vie à tout le monde, que tu l'as fait mettre à l'index et surveiller comme une criminelle.

Le préfet en chef soupira:

-écoute Jacklyn, arrête de dramatiser, je pense que les professeurs ne nous ont pas envoyé cela sans raison. Les ordres sont les ordres, nous devons garder un œil sur elle et faire un rapport hebdomadaire sur son comportement dont la méthodologie sera la suivante: notez chaque observation que vous avez faites, à chaque fois que vous la croisez en fait, humeur, langage, comportement, et si quelque chose vous frappe. Arthinide se chargera de compiler toutes vos notes pour les faire parvenir au directeur de sa maison. Il faudra également noter si quelqu'un se plaint d'elle ou si vous entendez des gens parler. L'objectif est de pouvoir rapidement démêler un éventuel problème...

Inutile de te dire, cher torchon, que la manière employée ne m'attirait pas vraiment mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, il fallait que je suive la manœuvre. Toutefois je levais la main et le préfet en chef m'accorda la parole de mauvaise grâce.

-Vu comme ça, expliquais-je, cela pourrait peut-être être utile mais je pense qu'on oublie quelque chose dans la manœuvre.

Mon collègue leva les yeux au ciel, sans me démonter je rajoutais:

-Circé Lestrange est une enfant de onze ans, il ne faut pas l'oublier, qui plus est mal dans sa peau, sans véritable famille et...

-Ho ça va le mélodrame...

-Tu me laisses finir je te prie?

Il haussa les épaules et j'enchainais:

-Si on se tient à ce plan, qu'on la suit, qu'on note son comportement mais qu'on ne fait rien de plus, il y a de forte chances qu'elle tourne mal, surtout s'il s'agit d'une enfant intelligente. Elle sentira très vite qu'on la surveille et elle risque d'adopter un comportement hostile ou hypocrite, voire de nous provoquer.

Je me rendit compte avec surprise qu'on m'écoutait avec une certaine attention, aussi je continuais:

-Ce que j'ai à proposer est simple, il faut que l'un de nous arrive à se rapprocher d'elle, surtout si elle a du mal à se faire des amis. Primo, cela permettrait d'avoir des rapports très complets et de mieux connaître son état d'esprit. Et deuxio, on sera bien plus efficaces ainsi pour prévenir un débordement, au cas où la petite aurait réellement de mauvaises intentions.

-Bonne idée! Approuva Lana Diccio, une Poufsouffle de sixième année qui fut imitée par quelques autres.

Toutefois, certains avaient quelques réserves et un garçon dont j'ignorais le nom prit la parole:

-C'est facile à dire, me contra t-il, tu es d'accord pour t'y coller?

-Oui, je me chargerais d'elle si elle atterrit à Griffondor, mais si elle est dans une autre maison...

-Ha! C'est facile pour toi!

Ce garçon m'exaspérait vraiment, je l'aurais baffé!

-Et comme à tous les coups elle va aller à Serpentard avec le sang qu'elle a... Continua t-il.

-Dans ce cas je m'en occuperai personnellement, intervint Dimitri Bulstrode, d'autant que j'ai une excuse de fer: Rabastan Lestrange était mon parrain, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Un silence de plomb accueillit ses paroles, preuve des préjugés qui régnaient dans cette clique... Mon collègue ne se démonta pas pourtant, et ajouta sur un ton ferme:

-Ben quoi? On se connait tous plus ou moins entre sang-purs... Vous n'allez pas me faire la gueule parce que j'ai tiré le mauvais numéro! Et à la petite non-plus j'espère...

-Je me charge si elle est à Serdaigle, annonça Lowai.

Lana leva la main pour se porter volontaire pour Poufsouffle et d'autres s'engagèrent à prendre le relais si cela ne marchait pas avec nous quatre, il ne restait plus maintenant que l'application à mettre en place...

Mais je savais déjà que de toute façon, il me faudrait veiller au grain car certains rêvaient de faire payer à Circé les crimes de ses parents...


	3. mais qui m'a foutu un boulet pareil?

2 septembre 1985, 22h, même endroit:

Désolée de m'être arrêtée en si bon chemin hier, torchon, mais j'étais crevée.

Tu te demandes sans doute ce qui a bien pu se passer après l'arrivée du Poudlard express à destination, au départ rien d'extra-ordinaire en fait. C'est à la répartition que les choses ont commencé à se gâter...

Lorsque nous avons tous été assis et que les première année sont rentrés en rang, j'ai cherché des yeux celle que nous devions surveiller et mes yeux se sont attardés sur une fillette aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, à l'uniforme mal mis et à l'air rebelle. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de cette petite peste hautaine aux cheveux châtains qui chahutait au fond du rang.

Mais, comme pour punir mes préjugés, les deux ont été appelées avant la lettre f, il s'agissait en fait de Bathmore Monika (la petite rebelle aux cheveux noirs) qui a été envoyée à Griffondor, et de Ekjeith Fridy (la peste) qui a atterri à Serdaigle.

Bon d'accord, tout le monde peut se tromper, alors j'ai cherché un peu plus, avant d'être fixée...

Mac-Gonnagal est arrivée au « l ».

-Lestrange Circé.

La moitié de l'école s'est mise à chuchoter tandis qu'à ma grande surprise, une blondinette à tresses s'avançait vers le chapeau. Mac-Gonnagal l'a posé sur sa tête avec un air qui ne m'a guère plu.

Étrange, et j'aurais parié qu'elle était partie prenante de l'affaire de surveillance.

L'enfant se tenait droite, attendant la décision du chapeau avec une certaine tranquillité et celle-ci ne s'est pas faite attendre.

-Gryffondor!

Voilà qui devenait vraiment intéressant et qui me donnait à présent du pain sur la planche, cela voulait donc dire que la tache d'approcher cette enfant m'incombait...

Étrangement, je ne m'en sentais point trop malheureuse, l'enfant de son côté n'a rien laissé paraître, joie, peine ou simple contrariété. Elle a simplement rejoint la table en cherchant une place que peu de gens se trouvaient pressés de lui faire, alors je me suis décalée et lui aie indiqué d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait venir s'assoir.

Elle a obéi, voilà qui allait peut-être faciliter les choses...

Le garçon de troisième année de l'autre côté s'est alors poussé loin de nous, d'une manière assez perceptible, quelle sociabilité celui-là... Mais au moment où j'allais lui faire une réflexion bien sentie, je me suis souvenue qu'il avait perdu ses deux parents alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans, tués par des mangemorts.

D'ailleurs il me lançait un regard assez furieux que je n'ai pas relevé.

Circé Lestrange n'a pas semblé le voir, à moins qu'elle ne l'ai simplement ignoré, je me suis demandée jusqu'à quel point ce genre d'attitude avait pu la blinder. Mais comment ouvrir la conversation?

Je n'osais rien dire de peur de paraître importune ou curieuse, et puis ma nature n'aidait pas.

Finalement c'est le repas qui m'a permis de lui dire les premiers mots, lorsque j'attrapais la sauce au poivre, j'en ai profité pour lui en proposer:

-Merci... M'a t-elle dit en faisant non de la tête, mais c'est un peu fort... Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela...

Elle avait une voix mesurée et plutôt grave pour une enfant de son âge, ses gestes étaient doux et lents, mais très précis alors qu'elle se servait d'un nombre assez limité de plats et observait les autres à la dérobée.

C'est le préfet de sixième année qui se chargeait de conduire les premières années à la tour, moi-même je fus convoquée chez Mac-Gonnagal à ma grande surprise, je n'avais pourtant rien fais de mal... Pour l'instant.

Mais si ma directrice de maison arborait son air strict habituel, il ne s'était pas teinté de réprobation et cela voulait sûrement dire qu'elle n'en avait pas après moi.

-Bonsoir de Winter, me dit-elle d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, asseyez-vous.

J'ai obéi avec un sourire un peu sarcastique:

-Alors, ai-je dit, que me vaut l'immense honneur d'être l'hôte de ce lieu charmant en tout point?

Mac-Gonnagal était habituée à mon insolence (et moi à perdre des points) toutefois elle n'a pas relevé mon commentaire et s'est assise en face de moi.

-Les préfets en chef m'ont fait un compte-rendu de la réunion que vous avez eu dans le train, je dois dire que l'idée que vous avez énoncée me paraît excellente.

Je n'ai pas voulu répondre, de un c'était bien la première fois que Mac-Gonnagal me faisait un compliment, et de deux je gardais une certaine prudence.

-J'ai simplement une inquiétude pour ce qui concerne votre manière de procéder, je n'aimerais pas que Mlle Lestrange profite d'une éventuelle bonne relation avec un préfet pour se couvrir dans le cas où elle viendrait à avoir des actes répréhensibles.

-Je comprends parfaitement professeur, c'est bien normal que vous veuillez nous mettre en garde mais n'ayez crainte, elle ne deviendra pas une privilégiée. Moi par contre j'aurais une question à vous poser... enfin deux même...

Mac-Gonnagal a pincé le nez mais m'a fait signe de continuer, ce que j'ai fait:

-Pourquoi voulez-vous surveiller de manière aussi particulière et intense Mlle Lestrange? A t-elle fait quelque-chose de mal?

-Non, m'a expliqué Mac-Gonnagal, ce n'est pas une enfant qui pose véritablement problème, mais elle peut avoir des mouvements d'humeur violents et ce qui nous inquiète c'est sa maîtrise de la magie et notamment de sorts qui ne sont enseignés qu'en troisième ou quatrième année. Ce que nous cherchons à éviter, c'est qu'elle utilise cette maîtrise de la magie afin de s'imposer par la violence, ce qui pourrait arriver à cause des réactions que ne vont pas manquer d'avoir d'autres élèves vis-à-vis d'elle. Enfin je ne vous apprend rien... Je ne vous cache pas que pour moi cela présente une difficulté à gérer, rien qu'à cause de la maison dans laquelle elle a atterri...

-Si je peux me permettre professeur, j'aurais une idée pour cerner un peu le problème dès le début.

-Je suis toutes ouïes, m'a répliqué Mag-Gonnagal avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Et paf, un à un!

-Vous avez prévu une présentation générale des élèves de Griffondor durant votre premier cours?

-Quel rapport?

-Hé bien en fait ce sont des choses que j'ai déjà vu lorsqu'on démarra des groupes, chacun se présente succinctement à l'oral, vous pouvez demander de dire son nom, d'où on vient...

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert Miss de Winter! Vous ne voudriez pas faire le cours à ma place tant que vous y êtes? Je ne...

-Ce qui vous permettrez de faire passer chaque élève devant le groupe, de mettre tout le monde à égalité dès le premier jour, d'étudier d'éventuelles réactions liées au problème qui nous occupe et prévenir plus rapidement des débordements. Poser des limites en quelque sorte... Montrer que les rancunes familiales n'ont pas leur place au sein de l'école. Ce serait une manière d'aborder le problème avec les élèves sans aller jusqu'au topo magistral et écrasant sur la tolérance, de plus pas très efficace en général...

Mac-Gonnagal m'a considérée avec un mélange d'agacement et de surprise:

-Vous semblez avoir un certain nombre d'idées avant-gardistes vous... Mais demander à cette enfant de se présenter devant tout le monde risque fort de les provoquer, ces débordements.

-C'est justement le but, en fait j'ai eu cette idée parce que j'ai fais des colonies étant petite et qu'on commence toujours justement par une présentation générale, lorsqu'elle n'est pas exécutée, ou mal, il y a très souvent des tensions dans le groupe parce que cela laisse les clans se créer... Si vous acceptez mon idée, vous serez peut-être confrontée à une situation où les petits chuchotent d'un coup, ricanent voire font des réflexions désobligeantes, et cela vous donnera l'occasion de vous positionner et de ne pas les laisser passer. Cela peut poser une limite, qui sans cela risque de mettre un certain temps à se poser, ou de partir complètement en live. Tout cela parce que vous ne serez au courant des choses qu'en décalé et que vous ne pourrez pas réagir assez vite pour démêler les problèmes. Je ne vous apprends rien en disant qu'avec des situations pareilles, les choses peuvent s'envenimer très rapidement et prendre des proportions démesurées.

Comme la prof esquissait un petit sourire, j'ai cru un instant l'avoir convaincue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde:

-Ici nous ne sommes pas dans le monde des moldus, ni dans une colonie de vacances, la place de ce genre de choses n'est pas dans une salle de classe, cela prendrait trop de temps et puis ça risquerait de paraître suspect. Si vous, vous voulez faire quelque-chose dans le genre, allez-y puisque vous savez vous y prendre mais...

-à vous ce n'est pas votre fort...

J'avais répondu avec un sourire un peu insolent et la prof s'est énervée.

-De Winter, je n'aimerais pas vous coller dès le début de l'année!

-Ok, du calme... Je disais juste cela pour vous aider.

Bon en gros, je ne l'avais pas convaincue et il ne fallait pas espérer plus, tant pis. Je suis remontée dans ma tour sans plus me préoccuper du problème, c'est vrai quoi!

Elle connaissait son bouleau quand même...

Ou pas...

Si j'avais su qu'elle allait justement commencer son cours par le grand topo général sur la tolérance et le respect de chacun, tout en glissant tuti quanti d'allusions destinée à viser précisément la personne concernée... Je crois que je me serais débrouillée pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire avant ce massacre...

Bon du coup, ce soir je me retrouve à consoler la petite Lestrange qui s'est faite moquer toute la journée après cela, et à y être à écouter les revendications d'ordre confort de la part de Monika Bathmore … Sans compter Julia Klein qui e regarde de traviole sous sa frange ridicule et sa copine du nom de Laura Greybroken qui nous toise avec un de ces airs...

Je t'en foutrais moi des coups de pieds au cul...

Surtout à Mac-Go le boulet...

C'est décidé, demain je vais aller lui passer un de ces savons à celle-la!

Bon allez Torchon, assez tchatché, j'ai sommeil.


	4. Le garçon

3 septembre 1985, 21 heure, dortoir des cinquième années filles.

Salut torchon!

Hé bien tu te rappelles du savon que je devais passer à Mac-Gonnagal? Oui? Bon alors c'est fait mais cela n'a pas été une sinécure!

Lui dire le fond de ma pensée a coûté vingt points à Griffondor pour « insolence »...

Tant pis pour elle, s'il lui est impossible de se remettre en question c'est son problème, moi en tout cas je fait mon boulot, et pour l'instant RAS côté fillette. J'ai juste dû gueuler un mec de sixième année qui s'amusait à lui demander si elle devait dormir dans la cellule de ses parents pendant les vacances. Crétin fini!

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais de mon côté l'année s'annonce serrée, je ne suis pas une mauvaise élève... Mais bon les buses ça met quand-même un peu de pression et le boulot de préfète n'est pas de tout repos. Kaled, mon collègue de cinquième année, n'est pas vraiment une lumière, mais bon il gère les mecs c'est déjà ça. Les deux sixième années sont chacun en couple, et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça les arrange côté efficacité.

Quant-à Wells et Paone, ils préparent déjà d'arrache-pieds leurs aspics, Paone est bien sérieuse mais elle n'est pas franchement disponible...

Du coup le gros du travail est pour Kaled et moi.

Bon là je t'écrit entre deux tranches de 45 centimètres de devoir de potion, Rogue est vraiment taré quand-même... Mais ça va encore, je pense que je devrais m'en tirer avec quelque-chose comme un A...

J'aperçois Circé au bout de la salle avec Monika Bathmore, qui est plus sympathique que je ne l'aurais cru au premier abord. Elle est un peu futile mais tant qu'elle ne se plaint pas elle est charmante, même si ce pulloveur (sûrement coupé d'une manière savamment fashion) est absolument laid: pire que moi, ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

Mes yeux se sont portés vers la cheminée, et c'est alors le coup au cœur! Oulàlà!

À l'improviste c'est toujours plus fort … Il est vraiment beau ce gars.

J'ai baissé les yeux et je me cache vers mon journal, s'il me voit...

Oh moins torchon, tu as une utilité... Bon d'accord!

Il s'appelle Joan Wildmarch et il est en cinquième année comme moi, de toute façon un thon comme moi n'a aucune chance avec lui.

Il m'aime bien mais bon... On se connait quoi! On travaille en potion souvent ensemble. Il est intelligent, pas montagne de muscles comme les espèces de stars du lycée, il est un peu austère mais bon, ça lui donne un côté intéressant...

Bon allez, j'arrête de faire le poisson rouge... j'ai du boulot...


End file.
